Blood and Serpent
by suzukimana597
Summary: [HPxOP] Usual disclaimer, HP belongs to JK Rowling and OP to Eiichiro Oda. I own this story. Fem!Harry. Devil Fruit!Harry. D!Harry. Reincarnation Fic. Lots grammar error. No Pairing. UPDATE Ch 03: Calamitous. Thanks for the Favs and Follows, RnR please
1. Ch 00: Prologue

**BLOOD AND SERPENT © SUZUKIMANA597**

**CHAPTER 0. PROLOGUE**

* * *

><p>There is one thing Claudia could recall about her parent, it's their last moment. Her father panicked voice, demanding her mother to run, and her mother plea for her daughter life. The child remembered the moment a cloaked person came bursting into her bedroom and pointing a twig of some sort to her mother. The same twigs her parent had. Though both James and Lily never used it against people, they used it to make a beautiful spark and make Claudia laughed.<p>

"Stay back, little girl." The cloaked man said.

"No." Her mother replied. She used her body to cover her daughter crib. "Take me. Instead of her, kill me."

The man pointed his wand at the red haired woman. "This is the last chance. I don't want to waste my patience for you mud-blood. Stand back."

"No. I won't let you touch Claudia!" Lily Potter nee Evans stated. She glared at the Dark Lord hatefully. "Kill me; take me in exchange for her life."

"If you insisted." He flexed his wand. "**Avada Kedavra**." Baby Claudia watched in silent horror as poison green light took her mother life. Her emerald eyes snapped to the cloaked person. Green meet ruby red. The man turned to his target and pointed his wand at the one year old. "You are next; Claudia Potter. The child of prophecy, The Chosen One."

Another green light and then pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Curiously Claudia could hear someone screaming near her.

Then everything turned black.

* * *

><p>"Claudia Potter!" Murmur followed through the crowd. An eleven year old little girl walked to the podium, slightly anxious and wary with all the attention. Her black locks flowed down her small back, green eyes timidly peeking through black tresses, and her pale skin contrasted greatly with the black robe she wears. Little Claudia finally made her way to the stool and sit. McGonagall carefully put the Sorting Hat upon the child's head.<p>

"Well, young miss. You are the most difficult one so far, I see. You are brave and daring, but not brash like the lions nowadays. Gryffindor will found odd should I put you there. Truly loyal only to those that deserved it, not quite the Hufflepuff material."

"Hmm... cunning and you have the ambition to prove your worth, Slytherin would be proud to have you in his house. Yes, He can show you the light toward the crown of possibilities. But still, something doesn't seem fit there."

"What else—Oh, the thirst for knowledge! You found that your cold ability to deduct problem and quick thinking to be your most deadly weapon. You believe that unlimited knowledge is the power to carve the road of your life. Yes, yes, I know just your place... You young miss, will found yourself at home in the house of..."

"**RAVENCLAW**!"

* * *

><p>Claudia moved quickly in front of one of the badger's second year. Her hands stretched outward, practically shielding the frightened child from the snake. The cold-blooded animal slithered to the crowd. [Stop!] Claudia screamed at the top of her lungs, unknown to the fact that she had just spoken in an entirely different language. [Don't hurt any of them, I won't let you!] The people around froze, as well as the snake itself. The great Black Mamba stopped in it movement and stared at the young girl in surprise and something akin to... delight?<p>

[Speaker, my Lady. It's a great honor to meet you.] The snake hissed in awe. It ducked its head in a weird bowing gesture. [How can I serve you, my Lady?] It asked, rendering Claudia speechless. She is quick to pull herself though, as she immediately answered shakily.

[J-just don't hurt the people here, okay? They're my friends.]

[Yes, yes... I understand.] The snake bowed again. [Is that's all, my Lady?] At the nod from Claudia, the serpent slithered away and curled into a wisp of black smokes.

[Before I go young Mistress... I have to warn you. Careful with the Secret Rooms, the Great Ones is sleeping there. Every serpent knows about this... Please stay away from the Great Ones and the heir...] And like that, the snake then disappear from existence.

* * *

><p>Claudia's pair of emerald stared at the incredulous sight in front of her. Her two best friends as in Luna and Hermione, resident Defense against Dark Arts teacher, the most famous escapee, and apparently a rat-man that's supposed to die twelve years ago. What a sight indeed.<p>

"W-what do you means by that?" She asked, in wary albeit slightly hysterical tone. "He's Pettigrew, a dead-man that's apparently still alive, that man over there is Sirius Black and he is my god-father... a-and... wha..." Her voice gave out and she fell silent. Not any second later her potion professor suddenly come inside the room, somehow he managed to choose the worst moment ever to make his appearance.

"Don't move." He hissed coldly. All people inside the shabby room, except Claudia, jolted in surprise. "I've told the headmaster for God knows how many times. I know you are the one that smuggled that mutt friend of yours, Black, inside the castle." The escapee snarled wildly from his corner, while Lupin winced.

"I know we can't trust someone like YOU. Although, I have to say that I'm quite surprised that you have the nerve to hide him here." He scanned the room with his black beady eyes. "In case you are wondering, I've just come back from your office, Lupin. Try to imagine my surprise when I saw that map of yours and found this special cloak outside the Whopping Willow."

"No, Severus-"

"How dare you talking like that to Moony, you-!"

"Professor, please, Luna and Ron's hurt, we have to-"

"_SHUT UP_!" Claudia shouted at the top of her lungs. "SHUT UP, SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Saying that the black haired girl is angry is an understatement. No. The girl is furious. Like hot-white-flame-from-a-thousand-sun kind of fury. Her pale cheeks flushed slightly and her emerald orb glinting in the dim room. All of the room occupants grimaced and fell silent right way. Snape, as he is the first one to get over his surprise, moved slowly to calm the enraged girl.

"Ms. Potter, calm dow-"

"DON'T YOU DARE 'CALM DOWN' ME; YOU CALM DOWN! I have all the right to be freaked out right now! So shut your mouth and listen to me!" Claudia spat angrily. She turned to the lone werewolf in the room, whose have enough wisdom to take a step back. "You..." She started slowly. "After all this time I went to your office... You could just tell me about your friendship with my parent anytime you like, but NO! You choose to wait for the most _ridiculous _time available! What's wrong with that brains of yours?!"

She turned to the battered Wormtail, who whimpered pitifully at her. "_YOU_!" Claudia accused venomously. "HOW. DARE. YOU! My parent believed in you, you pathetic excuse of trash! I hate you with every fiber in my being! Thanks to you and your pea-sized brains, you coward I lost my parent!" Pettigrew gulped and let out a soft sob. Sharp green changed its glare to the scrawny escapee. Said prisoner gulped and braced himself for his share of mouth-whiplashing. He's a Gryffindor for a reason, okay.

"You just have to come out of nowhere, acting blood-lust and all! My own blasted god-father! I NEVER KNOW! How—NO ONE—ever mentioned this to me is out of me! After all this time used as a _slave_ for that sick muggles of _loving_ family, I can life with you—and _WHAT_ did you do?!" The girl shrieked. "A PRISONER—with those disgusting Dementors as your personal warden! Did someone drop you in the head as a baby?!"

The girl finally turned to the pale potion master. "Don't... TEMPT... me to start with you, professor Snape. Give me back my beloved Invisibility Cloak, _NOW_." Claudia hissed threateningly. Warily the teacher passed said cloak to the owner, which she accepted immediately.

The room was quiet for almost a minute before Lupin managed to find his voice and said in an odd slightly trembled voice. "... that's... wow..."

"... yeah, Moony... wow..." Sirius started slowly. "... our Prongslet grows into a Lily's mini-me... scary..." Snape, as much as he despised it, can't help but to agree with Black in this case. Who knows shy little darling like Ms. Claudia Dandelion Potter could turn into a fierce raven of fury when enraged. Other people in the room, means Hermione and the Gryffindor kid, Ron, felt like seeing their savior in the whole new light though a bit intimidated.

"I just remembered." Luna, the odd ball she is, just smiled at the older girl and spoke in her usual dreamy voice. "Claudia, isn't your time in this month for _THAT_ is around this week?" She asked, still smiling serenely. At the nod from the black haired female, all the men in the room grimaced and take another step back. Luna nodded sagely. "If it's still hurting you, we can go to the kitchen later and told the Gourble-Buggies to make you a cup of hot-chocolate and some treacle-tart. I know you will love it."

* * *

><p>"Hold it, Claudia... Hold it..." A woman voice echoed faintly. Like from the other side of the veil, but Claudia can hear it just fine. Tears trailed down her cheeks. Pair Bright and glassy emerald meet with silvery slightly transparent emerald. Of the same shape and if the woman is not in a ghost-like appearance, Claudia dare to say that it's same in the shade of color too. Claudia know it, she just know it.<p>

"Hold it, darling... My baby, Claudy... Your father wants to see you... Wait for him... Everything will be fine..." And then another ghost-like person came out from the Dark Lord's wand. Tall, lean, messy hair, glasses, just like how Claudia imagined him to be.

"Claudy... When the connection stopped run for the portkey... To Hogwarts... Fast... We will give you time..." The man stated firmly. His eyes looked sad and full of love as he and the woman from before stared at the exhausted but still standing form of their daughter.

"So proud... We are so proud of you... Claudia..." The woman sobbed. "So proud... More than you think... I love you... James loves you... Stay alive..."

"... mom... dad..." Claudia couldn't help but to whispered in broken voice. They love her, proud of her, her parent, keeps echoed inside her mind.

"Now is the time... Run... The portkey... Quick..." Her father encouraged.

"Go..." Her mother moved to cover her sole daughter from the red glare of the villain. "We will protect you... Now run... Go!"

The girl cut the connection and run like the wind, as fast as her feet allowed her. She gripped the Golden Goblet and portkeyed away from the horrible graveyard; a loud scream of fury from the Dark Lord followed her shadow. She tore the night and appeared right in the front of the maze's gate, trembled and crying. When her mind cleared enough for her to register her surrounding, Claudia found herself crouched in front of her estimate headmaster. Dumbledore quickly crouching down beside her and start muttering calming words to her. Claudia after she managed to find her voice, whispered in emotion filled tone to him.

"He is back... Voldemort is... back..." Then after pushing those six words, promptly vomited her stomach out.

* * *

><p>"That's only in your imagination, Claudia dearest." Hermione once said to her in final tone. Claudia huffed stubbornly.<p>

"But 'Mione, isn't it weird? I mean, surely I'm not the only person that want that bloody—" "Claudia language!" "—Snake-man's gone for good. Yet, he chose to screw up my life royally, even before I'm born. Not to mention, don't you found it's weird that that snake is apparently such a power-hungry loser? One moment he heard a small gossip about his downfall, and then _pop_! He killed my whole family because he scared shirtless of a baby. A _BABY_, Hermione, for Merlin's sake! He is supposed to be the most feared dark lord after Grindelward! And he feared a baby, a bundle of joy, diapers, and what-not that is going to over-throw his throne. Well, at least now we know that Tommy boy is not a father material."

The Lovegood's only daughter laughed out loud until she fell from her couch.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Back to our main topic, I have an awesome idea for our beloved Ms. pink-toad. That horrible woman won't know what's going to hit her."

"I'm listening." Claudia smirked.

"I'm all ears." Luna added cheerfully.

"So this is what we're going to do..." Hermione smirked and laid out her planner.

* * *

><p>Claudia watched in silent horror. Someone that had sent her to her personal hell as a baby yet had done so many things to guide her from the path of darkness. The headmaster of Hogwarts. The greatest wizard ever lived. The-one-so-great that even the Dark Lord himself feared him. Her mentor. Albus Dumbledore had fallen from his grace. Falling down, falling down, unable to defy the gravity, from the top of the Astronomy Tower to the hard surface of the earth bellow.<p>

He died.

Killed by the man he trusted.

The murderer and his god-son walked down to the stairs. They left a dazed girl still frozen in her place because of said mentor's last spell. Hiding under the protection of her father's Invisibility Cloak.

"**_SNAPE_**!" She roared.

* * *

><p>"To be apart from you guys like this... it's must be the fate's at work here." Claudia muttered. Warm brown eyes and glassy blue watched carefully as the one with jade gem walked to the tomb of the Potter family. The Girl Who Lived carefully laid a colorful bucket of flowers she had flitted and wrapped herself.<p>

"Hope you like the present. I chose them myself. See, the pattern? Yellow dandelion's for me, pretty white lilies for mom, and some extravagant roses for dad—Sirius said you have quite a narcissism dad, that why I chose that one, Remus got the tulips, while my beloved goofy god-dad got the honor to recieve the bluebells. Daffodils and daisies are for Luna and Hermione, the best friends I ever have the luck to meet. You could say that we're the girl version of the Marauders. Don't worry mom, we are a study group, not a prankster army." The Potter heiress chuckled softly.

At once both mentioned girls enveloped their mourning friend in a warm hug; silently encouraging the black haired teen to continue. "The bucket is quite the color, sorry if it's a bit messy. 'Mione mentioned something about flower language, but I just don't get the gist of it, so I just chose the most suited flower with you guys. Sorry for visiting this late. With that snake-face, Dumbledore in constant watch, and that stupid Ministry of Magic, even going to the park two blocks away is too difficult." She took a shuddering breath before continuing.

"You see, now I and this two girl beside me is in for a dangerous journey. We are running for an errand from Dumbles. Don't worry, being in the grave danger is like a common occurrence for us now, what with that snake-face and his lackeys run free like a mass of bats. Dear, I hope we are still alive and sane until the very end of this mess."

"If you could see me now, I believe mom will scream murder at me for putting my neck in line. Then dad will try to kill Tommy boy and ending the whole prophecy himself." Her companion smiled at this. Chuckled again, Claudia caressed the tomb softly.

"Really, to be apart from you guys... I'm starting to hate the fate and her game. I hate that stupid fraud of seer, Trela-Weeny, for making that prophecy. I hate Agent. Voldy and his packs of Death Munches. I hate your big-sis and her family with passion, mom. I hate dear Dumbles' lemon drops. God know how much I hate the way I'm acting like a moody damsel in distress. Which is an irony since unfortunately; I'm the heroine or the knight in shining armor for the whole Magical Britain. Though after this whole time I spent blabbering in this place, I know for sure about one thing."

"I love you, mom and dad. I love you for loving and protecting me, even in the face of the death itself. I love to know that you cared for me. I love to know that you would hug and kiss the baby me before sleep. I love you with every fiber in my heart. I love to be born as your daughter. I'm proud to have parent that loved me without reason, only just... only if..." Her tears trailing down her cheeks. The black haired girl heaved another breath.

"I think that's for now, mom, dad. I will visit you again later. After the war, I promise." She said in firm tone.

* * *

><p>"First year?" Claudia asked, pen and paper in hand. "I remember something about troll in All Hallow Eve and Hagrid's Norbert."<p>

"And the dog, remember the dog? Fluffy, the big bad Cerberus?" Hermione added. "Stupid plant, flying key-insect, and big board of chess... The Philosopher's Stone, right?"

"For a moment, I thought the headmaster was rather stupid. If we can breach the security as a bunch of eleven years old brat, it was no surprise that snake-face could sneak to that place and stomping it into oblivion." The black haired huffed. "Don't forget about parasite in the back of Quirrell's head."

"Maybe Dumbledore's infected by a pack of Blundering-Bumbles, the creatures tend to hovering over the head of old people. Making them hard to think straight and eating their sanity." Luna commented serenely. Hermione just stared stupidly at the blond, but wisely chose not to comment. "Second year is the Basilisk and the chamber, right?"

"Yep." Claudia answered, amused. "Then I met Tommy again, sixteen years old, handsome, and genius. Geez, how come a cute guy like Tommy could change into a disgusting snake-thingy like that? That's a blasphemy, dare I say." Their conversation continued until the night fall around their tent. "Then I found the first Horcrux, Tom's Diary."

* * *

><p>"Good day, Tommy dearest." Claudia's emerald bored to the ruby-red of the man in front of her. The pair walking slowly, keeping the distance and eyes never strayed from each other as they waited for each opponent to move. "I can't say I'm happy to see you here, though." The man slanted eyes narrowed.<p>

Claudia could feel his curse from miles away, waiting just in the tip of his tongue. The girl gripped her wand tightly until her knuckle turned white and cold in anticipation. Murmur and whispering stopped, every other sound died as both leader standing in the middle, just waiting for the time to rip each other neck. "How is life so far, Mr. Voldy? Me? Fine. A bit tired from soul-possessed-artifact-hunting, but fine nonetheless."

"You are going to pay for that, Potter." He spat hatefully. "How dare you destroying my Horcrux."

"In case you forget, Tommy. I'm your enemy in this war; it's normal for me to maim your precious." Claudia said in lightly yet serious tone. "No more Horcrux, Tom. You are no longer an immortal Dark Lord. It's just you, me, and that blasted prophecy."

"One could only live as the other dies, yes... I'm going to win this pathetic battle, though—With this wand; The Elder wand from the death itself." He smirked darkly. The wand in his hand sparked slightly.

"Remember what Olivander said to you, Tommy? Wand chose their owner." Claudia eyed the wand for a second, before back to their staring contest. "Are you sure that wand is yours to use? Are your certain with its loyalty, Tom?"

"I killed Severus Snape! It's the right thing for the wand to serve me as its new master, don't you think?"

"No, Tom. You're wrong." Claudia whispered. "The real owner of the Elder wand is not Severus, but his god-son. It's the Malfoy heir, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Severus killed Dumbledore, yes, but Draco is the one who defeated the headmaster in that tower."

"Then what is the difference?! I'm going to kill that brat, after I'm done with you, little girl." He scoffed.

"That's too bad. I came first, weeks ago. In the Malfoy Manor. Draco lost to me in a fight, his Hawthorn wand and the Elder wand is now mine by default." She gestured to the wand in her hand. "I am the right owner of that wand in your hand, as well as the Resurrection Stone and Invisibility Cloak. You can say; I'm the proud owner of the Hallows." Emerald narrowed slightly. "It's now depend on whether the wand in your hand recognize his real master or not."

"In the end, I just have to kill you, then. Claudia Potter!"

"Yes." Claudia answered. "Yes. In the end it's just this fight between us."

"**AVADA KEDAVRA**!"

"**EXPELLIARMUS**!"

* * *

><p>"Come on, Aunty Claudia. Tell us some story!" a boy with fiery red mop tugged at the black haired beauty's long sleeve. "I want to hear all the cool things that you, Aunty Luna, and mom's do at school, please!" He gave her his best teary look and pouted slightly. An Adorable sight indeed.<p>

"Stowy, stowy, stowy!" the boy little sister demanded right beside her brother. The toddler, only four, followed her big-bro lead and begged with her own puppy look. "Aun' Cwaudia! Stowy!"

Claudia let out a defeated sigh and heaved the little princess up to her lap. "Okay, okay. Call Laurence, Austine, and Scorpius here. I don't want to have the other demanded another story time later." The boy, Harold, whooped and run outside to call his friends. Little Rose in her hands let out a string of baby giggles and played with the black locks of their beloved aunt. "Geez, what a bunch of little monsters they are." She muttered fondly.

"I'm sorry, Claudia dear." Hermione said from her side. "I don't know why, but the kids always hyper whenever you visited."

"Yeah, like a bunch of sugar-high rabbit, mostly for story time and dinner only though." Draco muttered as he walked into the room. "I didn't even know Scorpius could make that kind of begging face. And here I thought he is a stoic and serious kid." He shook his head. "Better took a picture and show it to Astoria later, I know she will love it." Luna laughed softly. Claudia just snorted and tickled the squirming babe in her lap.

"Make sure little Scorpius is ignorant of you evil scheme, Draco dearest, or you will wounded his pride with all the hugs and kisses from Astoria later." The heroine said simply.

"What evil scheme?"

A boy of seven years, the same age with Harold, walked into the room. Scorpius is Draco Malfoy's mini-me, with his pale blond and sharp blue eyes. A pair of twins followed behind him, both with strawberry blond, bickering in a heated discussion with the red-headed boy of the group. Draco just shrugged, while the other adult smiled knowingly. Scorpius, after a moment stared at his father suspiciously, moved to sit beside the Potter heiress.

"I say, it's Driggible, Austine. Yellow blue-dotted wings, remember?" Laurence said to her twin brother stubbornly.

"No, no, it's Knocker-Beezee. Driggible have furry tail and silver horn."

"Then what about the one in jade green and dark green swirling pattern?"

"It's Crook-necked-Humdinger." Austine answered smugly.

Hermione moved and whispered to her black haired companion. "It's funny to see the twins bickering like us."

Claudia just nodded dumbly to answer her brunette best friend as the kids making themself comfortable around her. "Okay kids, now let's see... This is a story about the damsel in distress that turned into the knight of shining armor in one night for the whole magical community in Britain. It's all started with a prophecy made by a hag, the old headmaster, and spy potion teacher..."

* * *

><p>Old war-veteran closed her empty eyes with a smile. Claudia Dandelion Potter, ninety seven years old, finally released her last breath. Surrounded by her loving and mourning friends. The saviour laid on her soft bed, unknown to the crying voice of her god-children and their children. Best friends in the form of old Hermione and Luna softly caressed Claudia's graying tresses. Ted Remus Lupin, one of many god-child of Claudia Potter made his way towards the eternally sleeping figure in the bed. He kissed the old witch softly in her forehead. Tears threatening to fall, he whispered.<p>

"Good-bye Aunt Claudia. We love you."

.

.

.

.

.

Unknown to the mortal bellow; the soul of one Claudia Potter was floating through the sky to the so called portal of death. The hovering soul appeared in the middle of massive chamber, with thick wisp of mist covering the whole place. A moment of silent, then slowly the mist decreased in thickness. Minutes later the room turned into a magnificent copy of King Cross Station. The soul moved slightly to one of many bench around. Still floating the soul could 'see' someone approaching from far. Three meter or so away, the person stopped to stare at the soul in surprise and delight.

"I see. Finally I can meet you." The mysterious person murmured; a ghost of smile tugging at his mouth. "Come, I will show you the way." He gestured to a door that the soul believe is not there a second ago. "Ah, where is my manner! You can call me Sieghart. I'm one of the three, Gate Keepers that appointed to guard that portal you've gone through." He pointed at the thick bluish mist behind the curious soul. "Now let's get inside, come on! Let not make the others wait!" He added cheerfully. Nonetheless the soul followed, still floating few centimeters above the ground.

Both walked through the door into the hall behind. The place looked very beautiful. The whole wall is glowed ethereal color of in white, silver, and golden. The floor covered in white ceramics. The ceiling painted the color of the sky, complete with the moving cloud. A rows of windows proudly displaying a beautiful sight of a garden. Further to the other side of the room, a high table was placed. Carved and in the color of warm brown with a bit of gold here and there. Three matching fluffy arm chairs placed in one side of the table. The soul found that there is a single chair in the middle of room, facing the high table.

"You can sit while waiting-yeah, that chair in the middle-I'm going to go and call the others." Sieghart then walked into another door that appeared out of nowhere.

The soul, know better than walking around and getting lost, moved to the chair there and sit. Not five minutes later, Sieghart and another two persons come out and sit behind the high table, with Sieghart in the middle.

"Okay... let's start the judgment..." Sieghart said lamely. "Name, Claudia Dandelion Potter. Age when died, ninety seven, four months, and five days. Death cause, old ag-you guys already read the paper, don't you?" He asked his companion, who stayed silent. "Forget it. Let's just skip the boring part and get on with it. This soul over here is pretty pure. Not particularly blinding white, a bit grey here and there, but still pure nonetheless. She had tasted of hardship of the world at the young age of three. Some case of abuse—What! Shi-" The person to his left, slapped Sieghart across the back of his head. Hard.

Sieghart rubbed the pounding part in pain. "Sorry, sorry, you don't have to hit me that hard, Ash. Continue, what else here-yeah, abused, starved, and worked since young age as an almost-slave. Thank God, no sexual abuse related case here. Let's see... not one, not two, but almost fifty times of near-death experience! The cause... is danger from outside. No self-harm. Nope. This soul good deed is over flowing, bad deeds pretty much slightly below average. Note; the soul was tied to a prophecy that stated, it has to save a lot of live there. Mean every single person in the Magical Britain. So, every magical people there have something akin to a life debt with this soul."

"Well... that's impressive." The one to the right speak for the first time.

"_'Impressive'_? Just that? Are you nuts?!" Sieghart asked incredulously. "This soul is practically holy! Darn it! With that many life debts, it could erase every single bad deed it had done, you know." The one in the right just shrugged and he rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do with this soul then?" Ash asked.

The room fell silent for a minute before Sieghart answered. "We can reincarnate it to another world. It already did good enough job in this world. A new adventure... maybe? With that many good deeds, I suppose it new life is going to be better than average. As for its life debts... we can give it some power that's unknown to man in that world. Simple enough so that the people won't frighten at it, yet dangerous enough so it can protect itself." Sieghart tapped his finger idly at the table surface. "What do you think, Coral?"

"Normal world just won't do though." The right ones, now named Coral, added in serious tone. "No matter what kind of power it has, normal people's world just won't do."

Ash nodded in agreement. "This soul had been trapped in a prophecy. Better choose some world that would give the soul a form of freedom." He stopped for a moment before continuing. "Preferably some world that doesn't have too many racism case—well not the one with extreme blood racism and or appearance-kind of racism at least."

"It's not that hard then. Remember the world I told you weeks ago? We can place it there. It gives a lot of freedom to the mortal that lived in there. Enough safety if the soul has enough power. Though the road is not particularly rock-less, it's easier to life there, since it's a fight-or-die type of world." Coral looked contemplative for a moment. She stared at the soul. "Yes, I believe it's the best choice." Both Sieghart and the other person nodded, agree with their companion. "Now the next question, what kind of power we should give to this soul?"

"Err..." Sieghart moved to read the report again.

"It's written here that this soul have three of special magical artifact. The mortal dubbed it as 'The Deathly Hallows' and believe that whoever owned all of the three magical items could become the master of death." Sieghart snorted. "Pfft... This all lies, though. This item is made by mortal, so it held no power over death. Although with all of this soul's near-death experiences, the title seems fit for it. The soul's last physical body contaminated with Basilisk's venom and Phoenix's teardrop. It said here that the soul have huge magical capabilities. Oh, it can speak in the Tongue of Snakes! Interesting..." He turned again. "Do these tid-bits help you somehow?"

"Some people there have odd mental powers, remember? There is something similar to killing intent and some kind of self-hypnotism, called Haki. We can turn its magical power into this Haki-thingy." Coral said slowly. "Some lucky person even acquired unique power from a strange food, called Devil's Fruit. Making earthquake and turning into animal or element is just some of the simple examples. We can make it eat one of this fruit. Preferably the one that suited it's tittle as the 'Master of Death' as you put it so eloquently." Sieghart smirked. "I'll leave that in your hand, Sieg."

"Nice idea." Ash nodded. "As for her gift of Snake-Tongue... Let her keep it. God knows, maybe the gift will help it one day."

"Then it's a deal, no?" Sieghart asked. He got no response from his sides. "Great! Let's get the job done." Then he walked beside soul that still 'watching' them with curious gaze. He moved his hand in a complicated pattern while murmuring something under his breath in a fast pace. Next moment another portal comes into existence just in front of soul. "Well, go on. Go to your next great adventure!" He smiled cheerfully. The soul cautiously moved and touched the shimmering golden portal. Second later the soul is gone through the portal...

... and in the mortal world bellow a baby's first cry could be heard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, What do you think? Should I continue or drop it? This is only the prologue you know. Review please.<strong>


	2. Ch 01: Acquaintanceship

**BLOOD AND SERPENT © SUZUKIMANA597**

**CHAPTER 1. ACQUANTIANCESHIP**

* * *

><p>"I want to give her the famous initial of D. just like my great-grandfather." The newly appointed father said happily. His kind brown eyes stared down at the adorable bundle of love in her beloved wife's arm. She rocked the baby slowly and cooed lovingly at her first born. The baby's big emerald gems blinked innocently and she let out a string of soft voices. "I know she will grow into a beauty later, just like you; a strong and gorgeous young lady." The father said proudly.<p>

"I could see her as a heart breaker, you know?" The mother in the family joked lightly. "A beautiful flower in the middle of bug's hives. You are going to punch boys left and right, dear." She said teasingly. Her husband frowned and she laughed softly. "Why? I thought you want her to become the prettiest and since she is beautiful, it's only normal for boys to like her."

The man then grimaced. "God, I'm going to hate this boyfriend business for sure." His brown eyes turned strict and he stared at the green's eyes of his daughter dead on. "Don't worry. Daddy will protect you from those nasty boys. I won't let them come near you, I swear." Her husband said seriously, making his wife laughed again.

"So, what do you think? Cielo D. Segara? The child of the sea and the sky. It's sounds good and easy to pronounce." He asked again in more cherry tone. The mother hummed slowly.

"Cielo D. Segara... Sega. It's perfect." The wife stated. "I like it." She kissed her daughter lovingly. "Hello, dear. I'm Cielo Samantha, your mommy, and the funny man over there is Cielo Archie, your daddy. Welcome to our world."

.

.

.

.

.

"Logue Town is one of many islands that located in East Blue. This island have a single town in the as a big part of the island. Aside from the many cliffs around the island, this particular town is almost as big as the island itself. Logue Town is very famous among the piracy world." Dainty fingers clutched her notes lightly, while pink lips moved accordingly as the mysterious person keep reading it.

"Aside the fact that this place is very close to the reverse mountain and usually used by people, especially pirates, to restock their necessities. Logue Town is also the place where Gol D. Roger born and Gold "Pirate King" Roger died. Because of these facts alone, Logue Town now turned into one of the most fascinating tourism spot."

[What are you reading mistress?]

At the question the female ceased her reading and turned to her companion. [Is it about this island? This is not your first time in this island, isn't it?] The snake asked again curiously. The serpent hissing voice almost lost with the bustling sound around them, though the woman could hear it just fine. While she and her snake companion could understand each other spoken word, other passing people will only hear some random hissing voice.

_Parseltongue_ or Tongue of Snake is an ability she have since she was a little girl. It allowed her to speak to serpent in any kind and some lizard to a lesser extent. A very useful ability; considering her chosen companion is a sea-serpent.

[Why, of course it is, Ares.] She answered lightly. [Though it's not the first time for me, this place is still very interesting to visit. What with the many pirates and marine officers milling around the place, with none of their usual fight. I find this place and their attack-after-being-provoked law to be very refreshing.]

[Ah, I understand now.] Ares give a small nod. The beautiful blue-green and red striped scales of the snake glinting under the day light while his four feet long body draped at the woman shoulder like a living and very dangerous shawl. They gathered quite an attention because of Ares, though both the woman and the snake ignored them. [Where is our destination now, mistress?]

[I'm thinking of checking the weapon shop around here. I need new gun and some ammo.] She twirled her long wavy black hair idly. The green-green orbs of then her stared critically at her clothes. [Maybe some new blouse and sarong from Criminal Brand would not hurt. Hm... New shoes and sash will do too. Ah, we need to restock our water and medicine supply, and then buy some books... Oh, and some pudding...]

"Ah, I feel real better now that I have three swords..." A familiar voice murmured. A man based from his low and masculine voice.

'That voice... It can't be...' The young woman then started looking around her. 'There!' She could identify that green mop everywhere. That white shirt, black cargo pants, black boots, and a bandana tied around his left bicep. Plus that lame haramaki. Especially that _haramaki_. For someone who like her clothes good and cool, this person's haramaki is almost like a sin for her.

"Zoro!" She called out loud. The man then stopped and turned his head to her. His expression then changed like a deer-in-a-headlight.

"Y-you—" He gaped stupidly. "Sega?!" There standing just a few meters from him is a very pretty young woman. Cielo D. Segara, she hasn't changed—not so much that he would recognize it in the first glance at least. She still had the same waist length wavy black hair and the same green-green eyes.

She even wears the same style of clothes like before; dotted blouse that stopped a bit under her chest with low neck cut—proudly showing both her flat stomach and a bit of her cleavage, short skirt that stopped at her knees with long cut to show her thigh high wrapped right leg, a sash and golden chains with odd stone tied around her waist, a pair of high heeled sandal. Her appearance then completed with a pointed hat with skull and ribbon as an accessories, and a snake around her shoulder.

_'God, that snake. She didn't have any snake before. Is that a sea serpent? I thought it's poisonous. Just where did she found it_?' Zoro eyed the animal warily. Said serpent just stared back at him with a pair of bright yellow eyes. The snake let out a low hissing voice as if warning him and making the woman giggled for some unknown reason.

"Zoro!" Segara said happily. "It's been a long time. How are you?"

"Fine." He shrugged and gave her a small smile. "What about you? It's been almost four years since the last time we met. What are you doing since then?"

"Traveling. I'm just following the stream. Then somehow it brought me back here. Then again Logue Town is always on my top ten tourism spot list." She chuckled. Segara tilted her head slightly. "Though after my business here finished, I think I'll go and find a ship that planned to go to Alabasta, so I can tag along."

"Alabasta?" Zoro asked curiously.

"Yup, I need to meet someone there. The fool's been searching for someone and I helped him out by giving him information." Segara's eyes turned dark. "It's not like I'm obligated to help him per see, it's just the person he search is a rat and I _hate_ that kind of people." The young woman then shrugged and asked. "I heard a rumor that you've joined a pirate crew. What is the name... Straw Hat pirate? Looking for a change in the scenery?"

"Aye." Zoro, though a bit confused with the sudden change of topic, smirked. "The captain is a very interesting person. I got this feeling that he will go very far, I want to see if it's going to be true."

She smiled. "Oya? I think congratulation is in order." The swordsman nodded in acceptance. Segara looked up at the sun. "Well as much as I want to keep talking to you, I still need to go shopping. Do you want to come with me or go and search—no, stupid question. Let's go Zoro; I need someone to carry my bags." She grabbed the man's arm and proceeds to drag him to one of the closest clothing shop.

"W-wait, I don't remember agreeing with this!" He exclaimed.

"Zoro you are very smart in sword, but your ability to not lost leaves me a little to be desired. I won't let you wandering around alone and appear in God knows where now that I've meet you." She stated firmly. "While we are shopping, with luck we may meet your friends faster this way."

"I'm not that bad!"

"Said the guy who went to the restroom and ended up in the middle of a jungle." She dead-paned and Zoro went quiet.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?!"<p>

"Yes, sir. We have a witness who sees that person here, in Logue town."

"Bring him here."

"Yes, sir!" The marine officer saluted to his captain before going out of the room. A white haired man with a pair of cigars sticking out of his mouth sighed behind his table tiredly. Captain Smoker, despite his kindness to civilians especially children, is a very intimidating man and a very strict marine officer. He always managed to catch pirates that attracting his attention. Always, except for one.

_'What the hell is she doing here_?!' Smoker let out a wisp of smoke. His grey beady eyes glinted and he growled. His hand reaching and taking out a slip of paper from his stack of wanted posters. The picture of a person that he will never forget came to his sight. A young woman, drenched in her enemy blood and her own, blazing inferno roared behind her visage. He will never forget the time when he first met her. The time when he felt fear for the first time since he became a marine and the first time he owed a pirate.

* * *

><p>"It's just me or the street just gotten empty?" Zoro grunted curiously, a bead of sweat trailing down his forehead as both of his arms straining to support Segara's many paper bags, the fruit of her shopping spree. True to his word, the road where they bought Segara's things is getting less crowded than before.<p>

"Saa..." Segara wondered absently as she picked up a blue colored coat with beautiful silver lining and green jacket with white colored fur. Both looked very good for her and not very pricey. She only needs one though, so she has to choose. 'Hm... Which one, which one...'

Zoro twitched. "By the way... When we going to stop this shopping spree of yours?!" He bellowed at his black haired companion. God, there is a reason why the male population never wants to go to a shopping trip with a female, be it a kid or a grown woman. Aside from the fact it's a time wasting activity, only the female side that got to feels the pleasure of shopping. The male though would only get sore feet and the feeling of utter boredom.

"Geez... just this one and I'm done. Stop being a baby." Segara rolled her eyes. She pondered the clothes in her hands for a moment before turned to Zoro. "Which one do you think that will fit me better?" She asked with a big smile and showed the green haired swordsman the clothes.

Zoro eyed the piece of clothing skeptically. "The green ones?"

The older woman in front of him raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She eyed the pair of clothing again. "Okay then. Excuse me!"

The shop clerk that had been eyeing them not so far away quickly approaching. "Yes, yes, you've made your choice? So which one would you like to take?" He asked in honeyed tone be fitting for his job.

Segara smiled sweetly and answered. "The blue ones, please."

Zoro twitched again.

* * *

><p>"So, where are we going again?"<p>

"The Central Plaza. The place where the Pirate King executed." Segara answered idly. "This is the main place you must visit when you go to Logue Town. If we are going to search for your crew mates, our best bet is to go there." Zoro hummed, agree with that statement.

Ares raised his head slightly and smell the air. [The air feels different mistress; it's going to rain soon.]

[Storm?]

[It's possible. The rain is not very far and it's approaching fast.]

[Thank you, Ares.] Segara said as she moved her hand to stroke Ares' scales. [I believe the faster we go the better. I haven't found a ship though...]

[Why don't you ask the green two-leger, mistress? Maybe his captain will be willing to give a lift for you.]

"Did you just talking to that snake?" Zoro asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Is there any problem?"

"Problem she said..." the green haired swordsman muttered tiredly. "It's kind of creepy you know. Listen to your weird hissing voice. Just where did you find that snake?"

"This guy name is Ares. I found him in one of the island in Grand Line. Despite his looks, he's very nice once you know him. Not to mention his ability is very helpful when you practically life in the open sea like Grand Line." Ares hissed happily under the praise he was given. "Ares can predict weather like a navigator does. Although he is much more defined since he is an animal. Furthermore he is a decent chatting partner."

Zoro sighed. "Only you Sega, only you that will found a snake and make him your personal navigator..."

Segara shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, you know me." She glanced at the swordsman beside her. "Zoro, do you think I can tag along in your ship?"

"Didn't you say you want to go to Alabasta?"

She nodded. "Just until we reach the Grand Line is fine. You guys can drop me in the first island you docked. I could take care of myself from there." Segara tilted her head slightly. "At first I want to search other ship, but since I met you here and with the storm coming here..."

"Storm?"

"Yeah."

"Well you better ask our captain directly. He is the voice of the crew after all." Zoro shrugged and grinned. "But with our captain, the possibility he is going to help you is very big, so don't worry."

Segara smiled. "I suppose it's true." Her then sight wandered to the large open plaza in front of them and promptly stopped her track. For some unknown reason for them, the usually less crowded plaza now packed with so many people from all over the island. "We're here—Wha? Why are there so many people here?"

"No wonder the street felt so empty. They are all crowding here." Zoro muttered grumpily.

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"Hm...?" Zoro stopped his walk and stared. "Ah." There standing in front of him is three of his crew mates; a pretty young woman with short orange hair, curly haired young man with long nose, and blond one eyed man. Their names are Nami, Usopp, and Sanji respectively. The swordsman then said to his black haired companion. "You are right, that's my crew mates."

"Kufufufu..." Segara chucked in amusement.

"Zoro and...?" Nami started hesitantly, while Sanji gawked and Usopp stared openly at the black haired female.

"Cielo D. Segara. Call me Sega if you want to. I'm one of Zoro's very small circles of friends." She ignored the swordsman indignant exclamation behind her. "Oh, and this is Ares, my snake friend. He won't bite you as long as you don't annoy him, so be careful." She pointed at the snake on her shoulder, which make Nami and Usopp give a small yelp of surprise. "Nice to meet you."

"Me too. My name is Nami." Said the orange haired female with a small hesistant smile. "The one with long nose is Usopp and the other one is Sanji." Segara nodded and give the navigator a wide smile, which then make the blond cook swooning at her.

"So... where is the captain?" Zoro asked suddenly after their short introduction.

"He said he wants to see the stage where the execution took place." Nami shrugged.

"The stage is in this plaza, isn't it?" The sharpshooter glanced at the others. Both Nami and Segara nodded at his direction. "Then he is supposed to be here. Though it's seems to be impossible to find him in this crowd." Usopp said as he moved his sight and tried to catch a glimpse of his captain's straw hat.

Green-green orbs glided across the plaza and stopped at the execution stage. She could see two persons on the top of the stage. One standing and one looked like he is about to be executed. Ares obviously see it too as he then hissed at her. [Mistress, I thought you said that there is no execution ever takes place in Logue Town since the late Pirate King.]

[Of course. I know that the stage is belong to the world government and been used as a symbol of the marine strength, by default we are prohibited to go up there. Let alone do an unofficial execution. Then again if a known pirate is about to be executed here, the news would spread all over the world days before.] Segara hissed back.

"Sega?" She turned to Nami. "Is everything okay?"

"Ah, no. I just wondering, is there any pirate that going to be executed today?"

"Wha?" Said the three male of their group.

"No, no. I bought a newspaper today and I didn't hear such things from the civilians. Why?" Nami asked curiously.

"Well, I think someone is going to lose his head today." Segara then pointed at the stage. Four pair of eyes followed her hand direction and promptly bulged in disbelief.

"AAAHH!" Usopp screamed out loud. While Zoro shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING UP THERE?!"

"You know that person?" Segara sweat dropped at their reaction.

Nami sighed hopelessly. "Sega, meet our captain, Monkey D. Luffy." She said with constipated look while beside her Sanji doing a perfect imitation of a fish in the land.

* * *

><p>"Criminal, Monkey D. Luffy, because of your wrongdoings in making me angry... his punishment will be death!" Captain Buggy the Clown shouted to his crew bellow. As a pirate, Buggy is different from your typical bad pirate, what with his round red nose and clown like make up. Though despite his appearance Buggy have a very useful ability under his sleeves.<p>

The crowd that belonged to the Buggy Pirate bellowed their approval, while the citizens and tourist busy gaping at the weird announcement.

"Whoa, this is the first time I see an execution..." a voice said in amazement from the stage. If Buggy is different from your typical bad pirate, Monkey D. Luffy looks almost like a joke for a pirate. Short black hair, young face with a scar bellow his left eye, red vest, short blue pants, a pair of sandal, and his famous straw hat.

"YOU ARE THE ONE THAT IS GOING TO BE EXECUTED!" Buggy exclaimed. His eye twitched madly.

"Eeehhh?! Stop joking!" Luffy shouted in disbelief.

"_YOU_ STOP JOKING!" A part of the clown like pirate felt like banging his head on the floor and burying himself in a hole. 'God, is this the kid that beat me in a battle? This brat is so dim. How come I could lose to this brat?'

* * *

><p>"I think they are arguing up there." Usopp dead panned with a very good constipated face.<p>

"Good, he is giving us time to think." Nami said. "Listen. I and Usopp will go back to the ship. There is a storm approaching fast from the east. I think it's going to be a very big one. We are going to prepare the ship. I'll leave the task of saving Luffy to Zoro and Sanji. When you guys are done, run straight to the port. Any question?"

"What about Sega?" Sanji asked, serious for once.

The black haired woman just shrugged and gave a small grin. "I need to ask your captain permission to tag along with your ship, so... I think I'll stay with the rescue team."

"Tag along?" Nami raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I need to go to Alabasta. Though you can drop me in the first island we docked once we reach Grand Line, I can take my way alone from there."

"Okay then, no other question? Good. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Ah... I'm sorry... I won't do it any again... Let me go..." Luffy said in a flat tone, further infuriating Buggy.<p>

"Who do you think that is going to help you, stupid?!" Buggy exclaimed. He was this close on doing a face palm since this Straw Hat kid started speaking at him. How this brat could defeat him again? Buggy then chose another way to intimidate the dim young pirate. "Do you have any last word? There is a large crowd now; you should say it out loud so that this people could hear you!"

Luffy choose that moment to pout.

"Well, even if you have. I know it will be very insignificant and no people would want to hear it." Buggy said again in attempt to rile the young captain. Luffy feeling ticked off inhale a deep breath and shouted with all his might to the crowding people bellow and the heaven above.

"**I'M GOING TO BE THE PIRATE KING**!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>?!<strong>"

"P-pirate king he said?!"

"That's the craziest thing ever said in this town..."

Segara, after she overcome her own surprise, grinned at the young captain far above. Beside her, both the cook and swordsman gaped stupidly at their captain sudden but easy to predict exclamation.

[Well, isn't this interesting?] She hissed lowly. While Ares the snake nodded dumbly.

* * *

><p>"Is that all you want to say, huh?! Straw Hat!" Buggy raised his sword above his head and grinned madly. Luffy squeezed his eyes closed in a rare act of fear. He doesn't fear the incoming death per see, he fears for the possibility of his inability to achieve his dream. You can't be the pirate king in the afterlife.<p>

"Stop the execution!"

Luffy recognizing the voice immediately perked up. "Sanji! Zoro! Help me!" He tilted his head curiously at the other figure beside his first mate. '_Oh well, I could ask Zoro later._'

Buggy still raising the sword shouted gleefully. "Finally you arrives Straw Hat crew... But you are too late!"

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"Roronoa Zoro!" A marine officer said in panicked voice. "He is in this town!"

"Roronoa Zoro is in the town?!" Sergeant Major Tashigi exclaimed. "What is a bounty hunter doing in a time like this?!" She quickly used her telescope to see the famous swordsman only to freeze as a familiar face caught her sight.

"It's rumored that he had joined the Straw Hat pirate, sir!"

"What?!" Smoker exclaimed loudly. "As if our problem isn't enough!"

"Err... sir?"

"What now?!"

"That person... Bloody Countess..." A marine officer offered his telescope timidly to the raging captain. He then wisely takes a few steps back. This proven a very smart move as not a second later Smoker practically spewing fire and cursed like the sailor he is.

"Don't engage that woman in a fight; I'll take care of her!" Smoker then speed walked to the door. '_This is bad, if she to unleash her power now, so many people going to die. I have to find her and fast_!'

* * *

><p>"For now, we better destroy that execution stage!" Zoro said hastily. He unsheathed his entire sword. Segara nodded with a serene smile in her face and prepared her daggers. As much as she wants to use her favorite method, Segara doesn't want to hurt so many civilians, thus the use of her secondary weapon. Sanji give his affirmative loudly. The three of them then take of running toward the crowd that is Buggy crew.<p>

"Kill them!" Alvida, the Slick Slick fruit eater, quickly ordered her henchmen.

"YESSES, LADY ALVIDA!"

Zoro with his three swords danced around while stabbing, slashing, and cutting through the crowd of pirates. "MOVE AWAY!" He roared.

* * *

><p>"Gyahahahahahaha!" Buggy cackled madly while he swings his sword up. "THIS IS THE END OF THE STRAW HAT'S CAPTAIN!"<p>

* * *

><p>"Che! DAMN YOU, BUGGY!" Sanji roared. The blond cook wildly kicked every single pirates that dare to step on his way. His strong feet collided with another pirate with a resounding crack—signifying a few broken bones. He doesn't stop though. Instead he increased his speed and continues making his way to his captain.<p>

'_If only I could kick over that stage_.' He thought desperately.

* * *

><p>The sounds of metal collided with another metal echoed through the plaza. Like Sanji, Zoro is busy of disposing Buggy's pirate crew. His three swords; Wadou Ichimonji, Sandai Kitetsu, and Yukibashiri let out a loud whistling sounds while bathing with the blood of Zoro's enemy. The loudest one being the Sandai Kitetsu which is the most blood thirsty sword among the green haired swordsman's swords. Though Zoro ignored them for now and choose to focus on the task at hand. He let out a small grunt.<p>

'_If only I could cut through that stage'_ He tightened his grip on his sword and picked up his speed.

* * *

><p>A gleaming daggers cut through the air and stabbed deeply to every single person in front of her. Black tresses twirled wildly as she danced around the multiple amount of swords attack. Segara in an unusual amount of reflex and flexibility dodge bullets that aimed at her and kicked her offender right on the face. Humming an odd tone all the while.<p>

Ares in the other hand, while still draped snuggly around Segara's shoulder, quickly bite and injected his venom to every single person who dare to come too close to his owner. The venom of his kind moved quicker than your usual snake. Just few seconds shy from the time he release his prey, the unlucky pirates started convulsing and twitched madly before going still.

[Mistress, why don't you fight more seriously?] Ares asked after he once again biting another person to death.

[Too many civilians, my attack mostly worked for wide scale attack, and I don't feel like wasting my ability for small flies like them.] Segara said absently.

[Don't you want to save green swordsman's captain?]

[I want to save him okay, but it's not my job to do.] The black haired woman said seriously. Her left leg moved with such speed and kicked another unfortunate pirate in the face. She then standing straight and watched the backs of Sanji and Zoro. [It's their job; I'm just helping the dispose of the henchmen. Moreover, I don't think that straw hat boy going to die today.]

[Is that so—Ah!] Ares suddenly said in a very distressed voice. [Mistress, look out!]

* * *

><p>"DIE! STRAW HAT!" Buggy swings down the sword in his hand toward the neck of one Monkey D. Luffy. Though instead of crying , screaming in fright, or at least fell silent like before, the captain of the straw hat pirate smiled. A wide grinning smile.<p>

"Sorry guys..." Luffy said. "I think I'm going to die. Hehehe."

* * *

><p>On the other side of the plaza Captain Smoker froze on his track. He stared at the young pirate in disbelieves. <em>'That kid... He laughed<em>.'

* * *

><p>Suddenly a bright lightning bolt flashed to the plaza with a great thundering sound, making many people deaf for a moment. A thousand volts of raw electric power going down from the heaven above and collided with the execution stage. Not a second later, the famed execution stage is burning into ash because of the blazing inferno. Then come the rain, as if the sky cried for the loss of the place where the pirate king lost his life.<p>

The plaza is quiet. Almost every single person there afraid of talking and moving, as if they so much as breathing the fearsome lightning would strike them. They then choose to just stand unmoved while watching the once famed tourism spot in Logue Town turned into ruins and ash. Their focus though turned around when they sees a hat floating down from the sky.

A straw hat.

The hat dropped down to the land quietly. Then suddenly the sound of a pair of feet walking across the pavement could be heard. A pair of sandal clad feet. The shadow of a young man then reached down for the hat and carefully put it in his head. To the silent and frozen crowd in front of him he exclaimed happily.

"Hahaha... I'm still alive. How lucky!"

Monkey D. Luffy is alive.

* * *

><p><em>'Why in seven hell did he laugh? Did he believe he would survive that<em>?!' Smoker grumbled loudly in his mind. 'NO! In that one second, he know that he is going to die! But instead of being afraid, he smiled because he is ready to accept his fate!'

"Captain Smoker, we've captured the pirates in the plaza." One marine sergeant saluted.

"Hey!" The white haired captain said suddenly. "Have you ever see pirates that smiled when he is about to be executed?"

"Smiled?! Even the most fearsome pirate... They died pale faced in fear, sir!"

"He is laughing! THAT BLASTED STRAW HAT!" Smoker roared. "It's twenty-two years ago all over again! Just like the pirate that executed in the same stage years ago! The Pirate King, GOLD ROGER!"

The sergeant shivered slightly as he remembered the certain death of that one legendary pirate. The death of Gold Roger was the start of the biggest change in the world. The lynchpin of the Great Piracy Era.

"Where did they go?" Smoker asked stiffly.

"The West Port, sir!"

"The first unit should be there already." The marine captain murmured. 'Good, they should be able to give us some time. I need to think a plan to engage them... what with the Bloody Countess here with them. Since when these marine businesses become so complicated!'

"N-no, sir. Because of the sudden rain, the powder became useless. They went to the local police station to exchange them..."

"So they left the port open?!" With the affirmative answer from the officer, Smoker started cursing wildly and picked up his speed. '_With the wind goes to the west, which mean their ship could sail anytime_.' He read the wind movement. "Is this all only a coincidence?! Even the heaven above tried to make sure that blasted brat could escape this alive!"

Smoker vowed then and there. "In the name of Smoker the White Hunter, be it that Straw Hat pirate or the Bloody Countess, I won't let them escape this island!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the long wait, people told me to continue... so here come chapter one. Thank you for the favs, follows, and reviews, I love it.<strong>

**I believe you thought Harry is going to be reincarnated as one of the OP character, right? Sorry to disappoint****ing you. He... or she in this case is going to be her own self. Hope you like my version of Fem!Harry.**

**As for her name for those that curious... Segara mean Sea or Ocean in Javanese and Cielo mean Sky in Italian.**

**Next I want to say... MERRY X-MAS and HAPPY NEW YEAR people~!**

**Yay, review please~!**


	3. Ch 02: Barrel

**BLOOD AND SERPENT © SUZUKIMANA597**

**CHAPTER 2. BARREL**

* * *

><p>There were inescapable truths in this world.<p>

The flowing time... human's dream... and the legacy that passed from generation to generation. The man whom searched the truth of freedom is the man whom can never be tied by the rules. He is Gol D. Roger, the Pirate King.

* * *

><p>"Curse that blasted Straw Hat!" Buggy roared as he pushed himself out of the ruins that were the execution stage minutes ago. He coughed a few times and kicked little debris out of his way as he walked toward his crew. The clown-like pirate body is singed and burned in a few part and his clothes tattered a bit, though appearance wise he looked fine enough for someone that had been stroke by a lightning.<p>

"Captain Buggy, you are alive?!" His men cheered happily.

"Yes of course, you dolt!" The clown snapped. "I won't be standing in front of you if I'm dead!"

"Buggy!" Alvida shouted. "The Marines are coming!" How right she is. Even from far, Buggy could hear the faint sounds of the approaching marines. Ugh, that darned seagulls. "We have to go now before the leader come! Or we are going to get into a big trouble!"

"Man... I never liked fighting the marines..." Buggy muttered. "They always come and come... like a bunch of persistent dove and—who said my nose is awesome, huh?!" He suddenly lashed out his foot and kicked one of his men in the face.

One of his unfortunate crew wailed. "N-no one said it!"

"Oh well, anyway... My business with the boy isn't over yet! That rubber man won't leave this island alive!" Buggy exclaimed. "I bet he will be very surprised to find that his ship already burned to ash!" He cackled evilly. "Let's beat them and leave this island!"

"AYE, CAPTAIN BUGGY!"

"Not so fast, _fools_." Suddenly a thick smoke like mist covered the whole plaza, successfully capturing the fleeing pirates and securing the civilians. "**WHITE OUT**!"

"**?!**"

"What is this smoke?!" Buggy screamed.

"He shouldn't be able to catch me!" Alvida chocked as she squirmed around. '_Why my Slick Slick Fruit ability isn't working!_'

"T-that's Captain Smoker!" Random pirate whimpered in fear.

"I don't have time for this. Bring out the Billower Car!" Smoker ordered sharply and quickly received an affirmative from the other officers. "Tie them and make sure they won't escape."

* * *

><p>"What a horrid storm is this..." Segara muttered. Her hand clutched the rim of her pointed hat warily; afraid that the hat would blew away by the wind. She tugged her drenched blouse with her other hand and grimaced. Unfortunately for her, the blouse she wears was made by a certain material that utterly sticky and oddly transparent when wet. The skirt is in no better condition. She sighed. Thank god she leaves her groceries and new clothes with Nami or they would be as bad as the one she wears now.<p>

[Look at this Ares! I look like a drowned feline and its feels so icky!] The black haired female complained loudly.

[Could you please ignore the state of your clothes and focus on running? We are on the run, mistress...]

"They keep chasing us, how about we turn around kick those guys?!" The captain of Straw Hat pirate said as twisted his head around to the crowd of marine behind them. There is at least a dozens of them.

"It might be a good idea..." Segara said absently.

"Don't!" Both Sanji and Ares said in the same time—or hissed in the serpent case. "It's pointless and Nami said we have to go back to the ship fast!" The cook hastily said making both Luffy and Segara muttered their disappointed agreement.

"RORONOA ZORO!"

"Sergeant Major Tashigi is here!" Random marine behind them exclaimed in delight.

"Good, we are saved!" Another said. "GO, TASHIGI!"

"Huh?" Three of the four running pirates simultaneously turned their head to the green haired swordsman at the obviously woman voice; an angry one at that. While both Luffy and Segara only stared curiously, Sanji tried to give Zoro the best evil eyes he could muster. If looks could kill, Zoro should be died several time and turned in to a puddle of goo by now.

"So you are Roronoa Zoro, Pirate Hunter... and a PIRATE nonetheless!" The now known as Tashigi shouted hotly. Her face is red in both embarrassment and anger. "How dare you deceiving me like that, I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

"What have you done to that poor girl, you grass-head!" Sanji roared furiously.

"Zoro... I never know the cute little boy I know—" Segara sobbed. She pulled out a hanky and blew her nose, while her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "How could you?"

"Are you a marine or are you stupid?!" Zoro roared to the still fuming cook before turned to the black haired woman. "For God's sake, I didn't do anything! I'm not cute and stop cryi—STOP LAUGHING!" The swordsman spluttered angrily at the sight of cackling Cielo D. Segara with tears nowhere in sight. Segara's laughter only increased because of his outburst. He twitched.

[Mistress, that's evil.] Ares said, sweat-dropped.

[I know.] Segara smirked all the while ignoring Zoro's very colorful vocabulary.

"I'll take that Meitou Wadou Ichimonji sword!" Tashigi exclaimed while rushing forward with her sword drawn.

Zoro, had stopped his angry muttering, smirked. "Let me see you try..." He quickly draws his own sword and met Tashigi's own in a sharp echoing clang. "Guys, go ahead! I'll catch up later!" He shouted as he quickly parried away another attack from the furious sergeant.

Luffy easily gave a cheery "Okay!" before he quickly bolted away all the while dragging a furious Sanji to the port with a winking Segara in tow.

"How dare that dolt attacking a lady like that!" The cook roared in rage.

"Come on guys, we have to go! The storm is going worse by second!" Segara said urgently. Given the facts that it's a woman who said that, a pretty one too, and being dragged is not good for ones ego. Sanji wisely choose to oblige for now and decided to make the swordsman's live hell at the later date.

* * *

><p>"So... Seyora, isn't it?"<p>

"Luffy, Her name is _Segara_; try to remember it for God's sake!" Sanji grunted, he's practically spewing flame since they left Zoro behind. He still couldn't believe there is someone that would willingly point weapons at a woman like that. Ladies should be treasured and pampered for their beauty; you do not attack a female like a bunch of barbarians and walk away from it alive and sane. God... he is so going to kick that dumb swordsman to hell and back for it.

"Okay, okay. Senore—"

"Segara!" Sanji said tiredly. Reacting to Luffy being so flippant and blunt wasn't going to calm his raging nerves. The blond cook is willing to bet that the captain doing it on purpose.

"It's difficult!" Luffy whined and Sanji twitched. "Your name is too long!" He then said bluntly to the amused black haired woman. Said female just chuckled lightly at the banter between the two boys.

"It's not long, Luffy!"

"Longer than mine." The captain dead-paned while poking his nose.

Sanji face-palmed. "I won't cook any meat for a month..."

"NOOOO! SANJI DON'T, I WON'T SURVIVE, SORRY, I'LL DIEEE—!"

"Now, now. It's okay Sanji, you don't have to be that harsh to him, thank you though. And Luffy, you can call me Sega." She said finally. Still feeling amused at both Sanji and Luffy's behavior. Ares though, looking torn between laughing at the stupid humans and hissing and biting them to death for disrespecting his mistress' name.

"Okay, Sega! Hey that's easier!" Luffy grinned widely. The cook beside him turned heart shaped eyes at the woman and began throwing praises at her. "You said you want to tag-along to Grand Line, right?"

"Yes, I need to go to Alabasta. At first I was thinking on searching a cargo ship or hiding in a marine ship. But with this storm, it's kind of impossible. Since you guys are going to go to the great sea too, I thought I could go along with you... well until the first island we docked at least. So what do you think? Can I?" Segara asked hopefully.

Wide grin still on place. "Of course!" Luffy said cheerfully. He then tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Why Alabasta?"

"I'm going to meet a friend there in a few days." Segara smiled. "He is a trouble magnet, a nasty one at that. I'm just doing him a favor."

"Xixixixi... is that so?" Luffy laughed. "Hum? Hey, there is someone over there!" He suddenly said loudly. The rubber boy pointed at the figure in front of them. Sanji let out a great sigh.

"Again?! It'll take forever to reach the port at this rate!" The blond cook huffed, exasperate. "Let me guess, another marine?"

"Nope. He's one of the bigger fish in the pond." Segara muttered. She could recognize that style easily. The waving smokes from the cigars are a giveaway too. '_It's Smoker_.' She cackled, a little smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

><p>He could see them approaching. Only three... so that's means Tashigi engaged Roronoa Zoro in a fight right now. That girl is so impatient. Well, that's fine for him. So that left the straw hat boy, that blond from before, and... Bloody Countess.<p>

Darn.

"I need to finish this quickly." Smoker tensed.

* * *

><p>"Finally you come. Straw Hat pirates... Bloody Countess." The marine officer growled. His sharp eyes locked at the three pirates. Although if one would look closely, they could see that the marine captain's attention was solely focused at the black haired woman. Both Luffy and Sanji looked confused at the later name. '<em>Who's Bloody Countess?'<em> They thought at the same time.

'_It can't be...?!_' The rubber boy and blond cook slowly turned to look at their other companion. Said woman just smiled at them all the while carefully stroke the head of her furious serpent. The snake, Ares just hissed and lashed angrily at the marine direction. A pair of emerald-green eyes alights in amusement. "Long time no see... I never guessed to find you here. Wulan would be most pleased."

Smoker growled. "Shut your trap, pirate."

"Oya." She said mockingly. "You hurt me Smoker. Is that the way you speak to your friend?"

"You are no friend of mine, little girl!" He roared.

"Mou, that's just your tsundere side speaking for you." She said teasingly.

Twitch. "I'LL _KILL_ YOU!"

[Stop taunting him, mistress.] Ares sighed.

[But it's so funny.] She pouted.

Luffy, tired of being ignored, finally snapped. "Just who are you?!"

"The name is Smoker." He grunted loudly, still fuming from the slight banter with the now grinning woman. "Marine Captain." Smoker's arm bulged and changed into a wisp of smokes in a matter of second. The fast waves of white gas rolled and glided towards the pirates. "I won't let you get away!" He roared.

"Uwaaaaa!" Luffy struggled wildly when the smoke around his body suddenly turned solid. He pushed his hand into the gas like substance only to find it as hard as a stone. "What is this—it's a gas but solid?!"

Segara quickly launched her body upwards and landed neatly above one of the street light. "It's his power. He ate Mist Mist Fruit, he literary have a body of mist!" She dodged another wave of smoke that launched at her direction. She blew a raspberry at Smoker. "You missed m—eep!" Segara quickly cart-wheeled away from another attack.

"You... Monster!" The blond man dashed towards Smoker direction. He twisted his foot in a powerful roundhouse kick at the marine captain's face only to find said captain unaffected. His foot just shoots through Smoker head as the white hunter turned his body into his gas-like state.

* * *

><p>"Stupid! You can't hurt him physically! He is made of smoke, you can't hurt smoke, can you?!" Segara shouted. She dodged around the whip like mist that chasing around her. [If only I could use my power here...] Segara frowned when the smoke managed to rip her sleeve in attempt to catch her.<p>

[...and possibly hurting both the straw hat boy and the blond human?] Ares asked lightly. He hissed threateningly when one of the mists comes too close for his liking. She jumped high and perched above one of the stand's roof.

[Good point. Better keep dodging then...] she sighed.

* * *

><p>"I don't have time for a small fries like you." The marine captain growled. "<strong>WHITE BLOW<strong>!"

"SANJI!" Luffy shouted as he watched one of his crew sailed into a wall. "You jerk... **GUM GUM PISTOL**!" His hand elongated like a rubber toward Smoker only to have the same thing happening again. Smoker body turned into mist and disappears...

"ng?" The straw hat boy confusedly.

... Only to appear right behind Luffy with his hand gripped firmly on the pirate's head. "Your bounty is thirty millions berries, huh?" He said gruffly. "Don't make me laugh!" Smoker pounded Luffy's head to the cold stone of the road very hard. A few debris from the stone floor scattered around.

"Aaarghh!" Luffy groaned.

"I've told you! You can't hurt him physically, you dunderhead!" Segara scolded loudly.

"Now, I think this will be the end of my bad luck." Smoker said lowly. "It's just you now, Bloody Countess." He eyed the only pirate left. Long black wavy hair, green eyes, no mistaking it, that's her. Said pirate just poked her tongue out and swings her legs from above one of the roof tauntingly. Segara giggled when Smoker let out a low growl at her antic, further increased his anger.

"Oh... I really like that moniker!" Said woman sing-songed lightly.

[Mistress, focus please...] Ares hissed tiredly. Curse Segara's tendency to get crazy in a middle of battle. He is willing to bet that it's because of the adrenaline... and sugar. She did eat a few tarts before coming here.

"Are you going to fight me seriously?!" Smoker growled though this time it sounds more threatening. "I know you are stronger than this!"

Segara sniffed haughtily. "Of course I'm stronger, who do you think I am?" She eyed the marine captain through half-lidded eyes. Playful smirk bloomed at her face as she watches Smoker's face contorted with rage. "As for the first question... nope. I'm not in the mood."

Enraged, Smoker did his disappearing trick again. Now though instead of surprise attack like before, he appeared in front of Segara with his weird shaped weapon drawn and poised to attack the woman. The black haired pirate though reacted accordingly. With her superior reflex she draws out one of her dagger from under her skirt and stopped Smoker's attack with a loud clang.

Their weapons clashed wildly with each other, the pavement cracked and destroyed around them. Both Segara and Smoker moved around quickly either to evade or to attack. Neither one wanted to lose, though after so many failed attempt to catch the pirate lady unaware, it's became clear for Smoker that this fight is not on his favor.

'Like hell I'm going to lose!' Smoker thrust his arms out "**WHITE BLOW**!"

Big bullets of smoke shoot out from his hands like a missile and ran right towards the still standing female. She never evade though, instead she lashed out her leg and in a mere blink the thick smoke around her disappear.

She never stopped though. Segara quickly moved towards him. Smoker reading her arm movement quickly readied his weapon, though to his utter annoyance and embarrassment said weapon was chucked away by the grinning pirate after a few moments. Smoker moved to dodge another slash from Segara's blade. He thrust out his hands again, prepared to launch yet another smoke attack, only to freeze.

There is a little dainty finger on his forehead.

Finger belongs to the pirate woman in front of him.

Cielo D. Segara's finger.

"I win this fight, right Smoker?" He heard her whispered softly to him. "**Dry.**"

'...damn...it.' Smoker cursed as his world spin and turned black.

* * *

><p>"Whoa... you beat him..." Luffy said in awe. His eyes changed into a blinking star and are those droll that she sees hanging in the corner of his mouth? Sanji beside him looked torn between staring at her and at the limp form of Captain Smoker. "So cool! And only with a single finger too?!" Luffy said excitedly.<p>

"Yeah, right, Segara is awesome, now, can we run?!" Zoro shouted out of nowhere. He run past them as he grabbed Luffy's vest and dragged him to the port. "Or else we are going to be trapped in this island! THIS STORM IS _CRAZY_! THERE IS A FREAKING _HURRICANE_ BEHIND US!" He screamed as he bolted away from the place as fast as he came.

Sanji gapped at their speed while Segara snorted. Although seeing the wind became worse around them and that Zoro managed to find them in time _without_ getting lost, she knows that Zoro is telling the truth. Segara suddenly stiffened when she feels another presence near them. Ares noticed this too, hissed. [Mistress...]

"Come one, Sega-swan!" Sanji called.

"You go first, I'll catch up later!" She answered. Seeing the reluctant look on the blond cook's face, she smiled and added. "I'm fine. Now go!" Sanji, though still looked a bit hesitant to leave a woman behind, reluctantly nodded and went to chase after Zoro and Luffy. She watched until they are turned in the corner before she walked purposely into the nearest alley.

Segara only have to wait a few moments when suddenly a shadow of a man loomed behind her. She, out of reflex, tensed before forcing her body to relax when she recognize the aura and turned around. Behind her, standing with a wide grin painted on his face was a male, a very intimidating one at that. She couldn't see his face because of the hood he wears but she knows who he is nonetheless.

"Long time no see, Dragon." She said with small smile.

The shadow, now identified as Dragon, snorted. "Still as strong as ever, Sega?" He said. Dark smirk stretched across his face. Suddenly lightning stroke above, the light illuminating the alley for a second, but it's enough for her to catch a glimpse of the tribal tattoos drawn on the left side of his face and his black hair. His face turned serious. "I see you start using your power again."

She rolled her eyes. "Well... It's difficult to survive in the piracy world if I stayed unwilling to use this power, especially in the Grand Line and New World, right? The further I go the more dangerous the journey become. It's just... most of my attacks are wide scale and, unless I keep a tight control over it, could lash out and well..." Segara sighed. Ares nudged her cheek softly trying to give his owner some comfort. She stroked the serpent's scales absently. "What are you doing here?" Segara frowned suspiciously.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Dragon murmured lowly. He then smirked. "Although, if you use your stronger attack you can finish the fight faster—"

"—all the while destroying this part of the island all the while killing every single living being around the vicinity, including Ares? Yeah. No, just no. Are you even listening to me?" She rolled her eyes. "Is that's all? I need to catch a ship." She started walked away only to find a big scared hand stopping her. She turned her green-green eyes to meet the other dark eyes.

"Alabasta's ruled by Crocodile." Dragon said as he stared straight to Segara's eyes. "Try to be more careful there. Stay low; don't attract his attention if you can."

"I understand." She nodded lightly before walked past Dragon onto the main street. Her high-heeled sandal clicked on the stone floor. She ignored the strong wind and rain, and walked away towards the port.

"When you going to join my force?!" Suddenly Dragon shouted.

"I keep telling you, you asked the wrong person! We are pirates not an army!" She answered just as loudly. She snickered slightly at his indignant huff, before broke into a run. "See you another time, Dragon."

* * *

><p>"We are sorry, the sudden storm make us lost the Buggy Pirates..." A dozen marine officers bowed shamefully before their captain. The sudden great hurricane that swept the plaza caught them by surprise, cue a bit of panic, and the pirates were cunning enough to use that chance to escape.<p>

Smoker still fuming from his lost to Segara and when he hears this news, glowered at the officers, making them flinched. "We're going to chase them! Prepare the ship!" He ordered loudly. The marines scattered quickly. "We're going to Grand Line." He said gruffly.

"_EH_?!" Could be heard the surprised exclamations from the other officers.

"Let's go! I'm going too!" Tashigi quickly added. She stared determinedly at the gaping marines in front of her. "I won't forgive that Roronoa Zoro! I won't let him belittled me and get away like that!" She vowed loudly. "I'm going to kill him with my own hands even if it's the last thing I do!"

"Sergeant Major!"

"B-but sir, isn't this town under your protection? What report should I send to the higher officers?!" One of the marine spluttered nervously, trying to knock a sense to his raging captain.

"Tell them... **Don't you dare ordering me around**!" He glowered darkly as he glared down the unfortunate marine. The poor man whimpered before make himself scatter. Smoker sighed and walked briskly toward the port, a pair of cigarettes sticking out from his mouth. He watched the flashing lightning and thunder above all the while ignoring the water raining down at him, he growled under his breath. '_This isn't over, Bloody Countess_!'

* * *

><p>"<em>GR-GRAND LINE<em>?!"

"Aye. This is our best chance to finish my business with that rubber brat. That's why we are leaving boys!" Buggy shouted. Wide grin stretched across his clown like face. He watched his crew scattered around him packing and preparing the ship for the upcoming adventure beyond the Red Line. Alvida smiling darkly behind him. "Grand Line... How I miss that wild sea!" He murmured with dark chuckle full of excitement.

* * *

><p>"WOOAAHHH! This ship feels like it's going to flip around!" Luffy shouted excitedly from the place he's hanging around. He laughed heartily when another lightning suddenly strike from the sky with a terrifying thunder. The sea moved wildly, the rain poured down with no sign of stopping anytime soon, and the wind screeching and shaking their ship dangerously.<p>

"Stop it! Don't jinx it!" Usopp retorted fearfully. His hands flapped around wildly as he running around the ship like a headless chicken to make sure the Going Merry is fine and stable. Luffy ignored him and just laughed louder as the ship rocked dangerously.

"Oh, Hey look! Light!" the captain pointed suddenly.

"What is that?" Sanji asked curiously. There is a line of light going through the storm.

"That's 'The Guiding Light'." Segara explained with a smile. She traced at the far away point where the light's line ended. "The path the light pointed is the way to Grand Line—or at least to the entrance point."

"Really?" Nami said interestedly. The black haired female nodded in affirmative.

Sanji sighed. He would be a terrible liar if he says he didn't feel at least a bit of relieve with the serpent speaker presence even if it's only a temporary. Every person that worth his salt could recognize a powerful figure from when he sees one, and he could confidently says that Cielo D. Segara is one. Given her ease with their incoming journey to the rumored great sea and her easy win from her fight with a certain marine captain only cemented his suspicion. She is no newbie that's for sure.

He clapped. "Okay then, let's celebrate our escape from Logue Town's marines and the start of our adventure." He rolled a barrel towards the center of the ship, grinning all the while.

"IN A MIDDLE OF STORM, ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Usopp shouted, completely baffled. Segara snorted. Somehow for some unknown reason she feels the urge to respond _'No he is Sanji not serious.'_—she blinked, '_Where is that joke come from?_'

"Oh come on, this is for lucky charm!" The blond cook said in amusement. "Find the All Blue!" He vowed as he raised his foot and rests it on the top of the barrel.

"Ooohhh!" Luffy bounced excitedly and shouted with determined face. "BE THE PIRATE KING!"

"Strongest swordsman..." Zoro added with a wide smirk.

"Draw the first world map!" Nami laughed.

"B-be the bravest hero of the sea!" Usopp stutters turned determined by the end of his vow. Segara watching this from the place she is standing couldn't stop her smile. _'They are all look__ed so excited_.' She thought wistfully, an understatement of the year since Luffy literary buzzing with excitement and energy. _'I almost forgot that feeling... I believe I was like them back then.__ Well, no I sounds like some old woman._'

"Oi, Segara! Come and join us!" Zoro called.

Segara blinked. "You don't mind?" She looked at the still happy face of the Straw Hat Pirate. "I'm not a part of this crew though." She said confusedly.

"Xixixixixi!" The captain laughed easily. He motioned her to come. "Nah, it is fine! Come!"

"If you say so, then..." She sighed and walks closer. "Unravel all the world's secrets." She wished as the thunder strike again. Segara moved her foot to join the others' foot above the barrel and chanted under her breath. "Let the storm be the witness of our vow, let the wind bring the news of a legend's born, and let the sea guide and protect us as we chase our dream."

"LET'S SAIL TO GRAND LINE!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Segara's first fight! I don't think I described it well enough though. It's a bit shorter that the first two chapters too, since it's mostly in dialogues. So what do you think?<strong>

**I know I need to beta this fic. My friend pointed some of my grammar faults yesterday and she left me twitching with shame by the end of her rant. So yeah, I need to beta this. Maybe in a later date though.**

**Now do you like it or love it? Review please~**


	4. Ch 03: Calamitous

**BLOOD AND SERPENT**** © SUZUKIMANA597**

**CHAPTER 3. CALAMITOUS**

* * *

><p>"<em>You know? Never in my life have I been able to smile so much<em>

_I'm sure; I've been walking on a path_

_Full of mistake, all by myself_

_Until that day you came~"_

A soft serene voice could be heard echoing through the area, singing beautifully. High above one of the island's many cliff, sat a little girl. Her feet dangling and swinging merrily as she sings. A white fluffy rabbit hat—perched atop her golden woven hair—is decorated with a single sun flower that placed on the base of one of the rabbit hat's ear.

The girl wears bright yellow summer dress, brown worn shoes and got multiple colorful beads and pearls braided into her hair. Her eyes closed, hiding her pale blue eyes, as her mouth moved accordingly with the song she sings.

"_With my hand in yours; we can go on forever and ever_

_No matter how far it takes us_

_You tell me that I'm no longer alone_

_And again, you smile~"_

"_When you have something precious you must protect_

_But you can only stand roo—_"

She stopped her singing abruptly and tilted her head toward the open sea. She gasped softly, and then wide smile slowly bloomed on her face, making it glow with happiness. The girl closed her eyes and shouted "HEDDY~!" on the top of her lungs. A deep rumble that rose from the sea floor make the little girl eyes twinkled merrily. She let out a soft melodious giggle and bends her body slightly to see the slight ripple above the sea surface.

"Sorry to disturb your sleep. I thought it's only polite to let you know that s_he_ is already on her way home right now." That earned her another rumble. She smiled. "I know you would be happy to hear it too." She hummed a tone absently and rises from her sitting position and patted the dust from her clothes. "We need to pick her up before the Wrackspurt do the stupid things and get them-selves killed." Another rumble and the ripple decreased as the thing bellow moved away.

She smiled at that before jogging down from the cliff. "Hmm... I need to let the other know~" The girl sing-songed as she skipped toward the town to search for her friends. "I hope there is a pudding too~"

* * *

><p>"THIS IS BAD!" Luffy shouted from the place where he perched atop the ship's figurehead. "Nami! The light is gone!" He shouted at the orange haired navigator. Said young woman just frowned deeply as she watched her compass carefully. "I though it's supposed to be a guide light." Luffy added confusedly.<p>

"It's come from a lighthouse. Of course it's going to be turned off sometime." The navigator explained patiently. "Isn't that is why I'm here? It's okay, at least I know the direction we are headed." She assured her captain with a confident smile on her face.

"Oh, you are awesome!" The captain grinned.

Nami rolled her eyes. "You'd better get off of that place... It's dangerous."

"Um... No. I won't let you take my throne!" He answered defensively. His arms stretched and coiled itself around the figure head as he pursed his mouth.

"Who says I want it?!" Nami could only face-palmed at her captain's display of childish behavior. "But this is going to be difficult... if we keep following this route..." She stared at her compass worriedly and not with a small dose of confusion.

* * *

><p>"Like the rumor said the entrance gate to Grand Line is a mountain!" Nami slammed a map down the meeting table. Her face is serious and grim for once. "I've confirmed this information with Sega." The orange haired navigator nodded at the other woman in the room. Sega just smiled from the wall where she leans.<p>

"A MOUNTAIN?!" Usopp exclaimed incredulously.

"Is this true, Sega?" Zoro asked. He swaps his attention to the black haired female.

She nodded in affirmative and watched amusedly as the green swordsman scratched his head in confusion. "Yes. At first it may looks like an impossible feat. But you better take a look at the map Nami brought you." Segara nodded at the navigator direction.

Taking that as a cue, Nami started her explanation. "That's right. This route led us to a mountain in the Red Line, the Reverse Mountain. I know this is going to sound crazy, but look at this!" She pointed at the picture of a mountain on the map.

Zoro frowned. "So we have to collide with the mountain?"

"Of course not! Look, there is a canal over here, isn't it?" The navigator tapped impatiently.

Instead of understanding, they became ever more confused. "Even if there is a canal, we can't climb the mountain through it! Ever hear the physic law? Water flows from the top _down._" Usopp asked in confusion as he gestured wildly with his hands.

"Well, it _is_ the entrance so there must be a way..." Nami bit her lips worriedly.

"You people..." Sanji huffed and folded his hands. "There is unlikely Nami says the wrong thing. If she said we going to climb, then we climb."

Segara took a pity with the Straw Hat pirate ignorance chose that moment to speak. "Do you want me to explain?" She offered. Her green-green eyes locked with the navigator's brown. Nami sighed and motioned her to continue. She inhaled deeply. "To put it simply, Reverse Mountain is where the sea water from each of the four seas—East, West, North, and South Blue—meet and merges on the top of the mountain before flow down through the fifth canal toward the Grand Line."

"When the water from the four seas flows up the mountain, it creates great water current that could push a ship upward to the peak. This current is the reason why the 'climbing' is possible." Segara gestured at the map as the Straw Hat listening with full attention. "Due the fact that the mountain being a 'Winter Island'—using Grand Line terminology—is much colder that the surrounding sea in the Blues. So you better be prepared." Her listeners nodded obediently.

"Many pirates and sailors entering the Grand Line die before they can even get up to the top of the mountain, because the hostile water currents and storm force them to crash into the mountain walls." Both Usopp and Nami shivered slightly. "The last, Reverse Mountain is not the only entrance to Grand Line. In fact it's one of two known entrance point to Grand Line from four blues. I wouldn't recommend the other one though. Well, this might sound weird but Reverse Mountain is a lot _safer_ than the other one, especially for a new pirate like you."

"_Safer_?!" Usopp echoed incredulously. "It's a mountain that kills people, how could it be safer?!"

Segara opened her mouth to answer only for Luffy to beat her. "Hey! The storm had stopped!" He chirped happily. He is right. The rain had stopped and the wind is no longer blowing. The sea became very calm. The sky cleared from any cloud and the sun shine brightly. To put it shortly, it's a very perfect climate.

"You're right. So, that's why it's suddenly so quiet." Sanji stared out the window.

Nami glanced confusedly at the clear sky outside. "But that's impossible. We are supposed to reach the gate before the storm's end." She muttered under her breath. The orang haired girl quickly walked outside with the other crew member in tow. Segara had known about the event that surely about to happen—but stayed silent, since they need to learn this by themselves!—wisely stayed behind and gripped the railing tightly.

"Ohhh~!" Luffy laughed merrily. "It's so clear!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Nami looked back and forth in confusion.

Out of the blue, Going Merry started to tremble _horribly_. The whole ship is literary shaking in tremor.

"UWAAA! What is this?! An earthquake?!" Luffy shouted as he tried to keep his balance and failed, he dropped face first to the wooden floor as the ship continues to wobble dangerously. The other men of the group didn't fare well enough either. All of them—bar Segara and by extension Ares—were face-planted to the floor because of the force.

"Stupid! We're in the sea! There is no earthquake in the sea!" Nami squeaked in terror from her place in the floor. Curled on the floor with her hands covered her head fearfully.

The tremor increased as their ship rose from the sea surface to the sky. The accompanying deep rumble and great splashing voice send shivers down their collective spines. The huffs and growls that clearly belong to _humongous _animals make the already pale faced Straw Hat pirate, even paler with fear. Utterly reluctant to open their eyes, they cracked their eye lids with dread.

... and promptly wished they hadn't.

Many in number and great in size, not one nor two, but a dozen sea kings clamored above the surface in all of their glory, surrounding them.

Oh... and their ship is literary perched on the tip of one of the big guy's nose.

"**?!**"

Usopp fainted, his mouth foamed as he dropped dead the second he caught the sight of the sea kings. Both Zoro and Sanji let out a silent scream in a sheer terror. Nami whimpered in fright, her body going limp as she leaned on the mast. Luffy gaped noiselessly, for once in the loss of word. "B-BIG...!" He finally managed to stutter weakly.

"This—" Segara flinched as one of the sea king glanced at their direction. Her hands still clasped around the railing, albeit tighter. She could say safely that she is a veteran in the piracy world; the appearance of _a_ sea king is no longer a surprise for her. But you've got to be stupidly strong or plain stupid to not feel any ounce of fear in the face of a _dozen_. "—is Calm Belt. This area is known as the world's biggest sea king's nest and the second entrance to the Grand Line. There aren't any air currents in this part of the sea, so no wave and no wind."

Ares the snake tightened his coil around her body while cursed violently—both because of being woken up and the sea king's sudden appearance. [What are we doing here?!] The serpent felt torn between lashed out to the stupid humans and hiding under her mistress hat when he saw the massive form of the sea kings. [Just what are you two-leger dunderhead's been doing when I'm resting?!] He roared. [We're doomed! We're going to die! I don't want to die!]

Segara ignored him.

"... no wind? You were joking, right?!" Zoro gulped. Segara glanced pointedly at the unmoving jolly roger of Straw Hat pirate and raised her eyebrow. "You... you are not joking." He muttered lamely.

"g-go get the paddles..." Nami spluttered, still trembling from her fright before. "w-when we're back to the surface... p-paddle back to the north... back to the storm."

"O-Oh!" The three still conscious men quickly picked the requested tools and stand by, prepared for the right moment for them to flee. All of them stiff with tension and they gripped the paddle tightly like a life line.

Much to their horror, the sea king on which their ship perched upon suddenly sneezed. The sudden movement sends their ship sailing through the air in a rapid speed. All of them screamed as Going Merry flipping about the air and make them flailing around like a ragdoll. An ominous "Croak!" snapped their attention back to the sea bellow. "GYAAAAAH! THAT FROG JUMPED TOWARD US!" Nami's horrified scream tore the air.

"Everyone, hold on something! Don't get yourself eaten!"

"AAAAH! USOPP—!" Sanji shouted when he caught the sight of the still fainted form of their sling-shooter fall toward the monster's mouth bellow. Luffy quickly stretched his hand to catch the limp body of his crew and pulled him back to the ship.

Segara watching all of this from her place just sighed. '_What an utter chaos is this?_'

* * *

><p>"Haaa... I thought we're going to die..." Luffy exhaled. "Thank everything good and holy... we're able to go back to the storm..." He lay down tiredly on his stomach. All of the tension and adrenaline slowly leaving his veins rapidly, making his body suddenly felt limp. The other crew members are not in any better condition though.<p>

The black haired woman shook her head. "Now you knew why I said going through the mountain is safer, don't you?" She asked, thoroughly amused when the Straw Hat pirate give their affirmative weakly.

Nami slowly pulled herself up into sitting position. "I understand now. You said that there is water current that flows up to the peak and that the mountain is a winter island, right?" Segara nodded. "The current moved toward the mountain. Only a part of the current that heading straight to the canal that continue to the Grand Line. Since it's a winter island... the other part must be flows back to the Blues through other current bellow this one. Am I right?"

"Yes. If you choose the wrong path, this ship will hit the mountain wall and sink." Segara moved to help the younger girl stand. "The only thing you could do now is steering this ship to the right way." She smiled encouragingly.

"Do you guys understand this?" The navigator asked warily at the other crew member.

"Hahaha... So that means it's a mysterious mountain?" Luffy asked innocently.

"He isn't understood..." Nami face-palmed weakly, while behind her Segara laughed merrily. The way this pirate act is so amusing, more so since they did it involuntary. Segara giggled slightly as she watched Nami rounded at her oblivious captain. She choose the right ship! Zoro was right; this crew is very interesting to see. It's almost disappointing that they are going to split up in the later date.

"Wait, what's that?!"

"Oh. Usopp you're awake." Sanji chirped at the now conscious and gapping Usopp.

"OOOOH! Is that the mysterious mountain?!" Luffy exclaimed in awe. "IT LOOKS AWESOME!" His crews agree whole earthly with that statement. Segara herself could only stare in amazement at the sight of it. Although this is not the first time she saw the Reverse Mountain, the sheer size and magnificent of the place always left her speechless.

The Straw Hat captain craned his head upward. "So... this is Red Line! It's so high the top is covered with cloud!" He bounced in excitement.

"That's the entrance!" Segara pointed at the canal not so far away from them. Nami seeing it too quickly added. "We need to steer the ship that way!"

"Okay! We are going through!" Luffy happily exclaimed. "Hold the steer-wheel tightly!"

Both Usopp and Sanji run toward the steering room. "Leave it to us!" They responded readily.

"It's... amazing." Nami muttered as their ship sailed closer to the entrance. She could see the canal and rocky mountain more clearly from this distance and it's simply an amazing experience. All the storm, rain, and chaos they need to suffer at the start of their journey forgotten before the magnificent sight in front of them.

Zoro gulped. "This is like a dream. This current is actually flows up..."

"Come on you two! This isn't time to gawk!" Segara said as she ran to help the cook and the sling-shooter with the steering. "That's the entrance gate!" She pointed at the carved gate in front of the canal. "Steer that way. Let's go!" They pushed the steering wheel with all their might. Going Merry creaked and sailed toward the canal.

Nami gasped. "We are slipping! Steer a bit to the right!"

"Right?! Okay!" Usopp groaned. "This... wheel... why is it so heavy?!" The three of them forcefully pushed the wheel alas with the hostile water current, raging storm, and the harsh wind it's pretty much an impossible feat.

[Mistress! If you humans keep pushing it like that it will—]

_**Creak... KRAAK**_

[—break...] Ares whimpered. [It's official. We're going to die... again.]

"THE WHEEL, IT'S BROKEN!" Sanji panicked. Usopp wailed in dismay, a piece of wood that was the steering wheel in his hand, while Segara winced and paled considerably.

"We are going to crash!" Nami horrified shout echoed.

Luffy ran hastily to the front of the ship. He passed his precious hat to the awaiting hand of Zoro and jumped. He inhaled the air around him and puffed his body like a human ball. "**GUM GUM BALLOON!**" He cushioned their crash by placing himself between the ship and the gate. Luffy strained to hold his breath and with almighty push, he bounced the ship back to the right path. He successfully prevents the inevitable and protected his ship and his crew inside. Segara could feel her respect to the young captain increased slightly.

"We are saved!" Nami slumped in relief.

"LUFFY TAKE MY HAND!" Zoro called the flailing captain. He know what happen to a devil fruit eater if they fell to the sea, not to mention sailing to Grand Line while leaving their captain behind is kind of awkward. Luffy wasted no time to shoot his hand and gripped Zoro's hand. The swordsman heaved and pulled. Luffy stretched back to the ship rapidly and grinned.

"WE DID IT!" He loudly shouted as the other cheered wildly.

Segara laughed along. [I can't believe they made it!] She exclaimed to the still shocked stiff partner.

[Mistress... could you please don't speak with me for a sec...] Ares said monotonously. The snake trembled slightly before slumped limp and uncoiled from around her body and dropped to the ground with a heavy thump.

'_Huh? I don't know snake could faint like that..._' She nudged the unconscious serpent curiously.

"We're going down now!"

"Wow..." Luffy exhaled thickly. He couldn't believe they made it. The young captain grinned so wide it's almost looked hurt. "This is Grand Line... Finally I could see it!" He strained his sight as far as he could. "So... this is the biggest ocean in the world..." Luffy whispered in a mix of amazement and happiness.

"This is amazing..." Zoro breathed. Usopp and Nami stared silently behind him, still at the loss of word from the whole ordeal, though both of their eyes twinkled in relief and excitement. Sanji smiled widely from his perch in one of the railing. They are a step closer to their dream... they can feel it clearly.

"This is only the entrance." A voice suddenly cut through their reverie. The younger pirates looked back to the other, more experienced, pirate in their midst. They almost thrown back with the sheer happiness that excluded the black haired female, a certain swordsman almost forgot that Segara is a very attractive woman. By the way she is practically glowing with mirth, her beauty literary increased a few degrees. "Grand Line is a lot more than this." She gestured. "_Way_ more than this..." Her green-green eyes glimmered like a pair gem.

She then grinned mischievously. "Get ready for a one _hell_ of an adventure Straw Hat pirate!" She said to them jovially.

"Xixixixixixi!" Luffy laughed as a respond. He grinned back at her. "I won't have it any other way!" He exclaimed, thoroughly excited with the incoming journey. Segara just sighed in exasperate amusement at the young captain behavior.

"Thank you." Segara turned to face the orange haired navigator. "We might not make it through without your help." Nami said gratefully.

"Nay, I only confirmed the information you've gathered." Segara said easily. "You made it this far with your own skill and... luck." She added as an afterthought and winced. This statement sends the other pirates in another peal of wry laughter.

"But it's still very helpful though!" Luffy chirped from his perch. He frowned for a moment before stupid wide grin stretched across his face. "Want to join my crew?"

Segara laughed. "Oh my..." She shook her head slightly. "Thanks Luffy, but I have to refuse. I have my own people to think about." Segara stared sightlessly to the sea far below. "They are waiting for me."

"Oh!" Luffy exclaimed, his eyes wide. "You are a captain too!"

The black haired woman blinked once before chuckled. "Kufufufu... You could call me that. But in fact I'm more like their big sister than their captain."

"Then what are you doing in Logue Town if your friends are in this side of the sea?" Zoro asked in confusion.

"I've told you, I'm just wandering around." She shrugged. "I followed the stream and somehow ended up there." Segara laughed when the other pirates bar Luffy sweat-dropped. "Anyway, now that I'm back, we can continue our journey again!"

Luffy grinned. "Xixixixixi... Good luck, Sega!"

"You too, Lu. I think you'll need it more than me." She said teasingly. '_Huh? I think I forgot about something..._' Segara tilted her head before shrugged. '_Oh well, it must be not so important if I forgotten about it._'

* * *

><p><strong>UWOOOHHH...<strong>

"Hey! Did you guys hear that?" Zoro asked suddenly.

"NOPE~!" Luffy answered loudly from his throne above the figure head. He laughed gleefuly when the sea water splashed at his face.

"It must be the wind. It's not that unusual in a mountain area." The navigator answered. Segara though stopped from her activity and turned to search the origin of the voice.

**UWOOOOOOHHH...**

'_Wait a second..._' Segara paled. She knows this voice. She quickly ran from her place near the steering room toward Luffy. '_God could I forgot about it... about him?!_' She walked briskly toward the front.

"Sega?" Zoro asked curiously when he sees the pale faced pirate.

"Luffy, Nami, we need to move this ship and fast!" She shouted loudly make the navigator jolted in surprise. "Come on! We don't have much time!"

"W-wha?" Nami turned her head. "Why?"

**UWOOOOOOOOOHHH...!**

Usopp slide down his scope. "Hei... what is that...?"

"Nami! There is a mountain in front of us!" Sanji shouted loudly from his perching place on the crow's nest. He pointed far away to the front. He couldn't see it very well because of the mist around them from the cold temperature. The blond could make sure a siluet of a black very big wall in front of them though. "It's very big!"

"Mountain? That's impossible! After the Red Line there is supposed to be a wide open sea." Nami exclaimed back.

"It's because it's not a mountain!" Segara shouted impatiently.

**UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH...!**

"Hm?" Luffy strained his eyes before realization slowly dawned upon him. His eyes widened like a plates. "IT'S A FREAKING _WHALE_!" He and Segara screamed at the same time.

**UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH...!**

"What are we gonna do?!"

"We fight!" Zoro readied his swords.

"ARE YOU STUPID?! This is not the right time to fight!" Nami scolded hysterically. "Couldn't you see how big it is?!"

"B-but he blocked the way...!" Usopp trembled.

Sanji shouted loudly from his place. "He is right! We are going to crash at this rate!"

"We can slip through that way!" Segara pointed to a small crack between the whale and the cliff to the left. She said small but it's big enough to fit their ship with a lot room to waste. "Steer the ship to the left!"

"THE STEERING WHEEL IS BROKEN!" Usopp reminded them frantically.

"Then let's do something about it! I'll help!"

"OKAY!" Luffy snapped up with a mad grin. "I'VE GOT AN IDEA!" Then he suddenly bolted inside the ship.

"Wait—Luffy what are going to do?!"

"We are doomed..." Segara suddenly felt an incredible urge to bash her head to the nearest wall. '_When I said; Get ready for a one hell of an adventure Straw Hat pirate. I didn't mean it so literary and for it to happen as soon as we cross? Instead of one hell of an adventure... we're going to go to HELL for sure at this rate._'

"PULL THE STEER!" The other three men of the crew heaved. "_PULL_!"

"No! It's useless we couldn't tur—!"

**DHUAAAARRR!**

"... the cannon..." They whimpered. Usopp was actually cried—both from the surprise and the sudden voice and the impact when the cannon hit the whale's body. The ship blown back from the impact alright, but now they are in for a bigger trouble.

Segara's pale face became paler. Her vision blurred because of a sudden headache. '_Ugh... I think I just thrown away ten years of my life..._' She thought as she desperately tried to keep her feet from collapsed below her. How much she envied her little slithering friend right now—Ares' still unconscious from the whole ordeal before...

[Mistress!] Ares suddenly hissed. He moved fluidly to coil around his owner and gawked at the sheer size of the whale. [Wha—Are we in a danger again?! God what's wrong you humans?!]

... or not.

"Is the ship stopped?" Luffy's cheery voice echoed from inside.

Even Segara couldn't muster the strength to yell back at the young captain.

**DUGH...**

The ship suddenly lunged forward and hit the wall that is the whale's body. The impact is decreased significantly because of the force of the cannon, though the hit is still hard enough to break apart the figure head from the front of the ship. Nami seeing the broken lamb-like figure head dropped heavily beside her just stared at it for a second before she said in an oddly grim resigned tone. "Maybe... we are fated to die really painfully..." She then chuckled weakly when she heard Luffy's indignant voice.

"AH! MY BELOVED THRONE!"

The other occupant of the ship though still frozen in fear when the great whale suddenly became silent. They are almost afraid of making any voice in case the whale suddenly moved and thought to attack their ship. Zoro is the first one to snap from his daze. "Ru-RUN, QUICKLY!" He screamed. His loud voice effectively snapped the other to move.

"What happen? Didn't it feel anything from the cannon?! Or the cannon is too weak?!"

"WHO CARES?! JUST RUN!"

**UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH...!**

The whale suddenly bellowed loudly. Segara wailed as she tried to dampen the voice as much as she could. The voice is far too loud and painful for her brain to receive. Ares around her tightened his hold and reached to coil his tail around the railing, turned his body like some twisted safety belt for her. Sanji beside her groaned painfully. "Waaaah...! My ears' hurt!"

"Paddle, just move your paddle!" Usopp encouraged behind them, while Zoro shouted from the other side of the ship. "We've got to move away from here!"

* * *

><p>'<em>This is not so bad... The whale still hadn't recognizing our ship even after the cannon... We could escaped safely i we stayed quiet and didn't attract its attention... it could be worse.<em>' Nami tried to be positive from her place as she crouched down near the reminder of the figure head.

"You..."

"Eh?" Nami turned her head only to face an enraged Luffy behind her. His face contorted in righteous anger as he faced the looming whale beside their ship. The orange haired navigator suddenly shivered as bad feeling in a shape of dread washed over her body. Her brown eyes followed their captain movement while prayed with all her might so that Luffy wouldn't do something utterly stupid—

"HOW _DARE_ YOU DESTROYING MY FAVORITE CHAIR?!" He roared as he extended his arm and punched the whale's eye with all of his might. Although the whale responds is a blink and—to her horror—changed its line of sight.

The whale is looking at them.

An eye way bigger than their ship is staring at them!

... Well her life is good when its lasted.

* * *

><p>"<strong>LUFFY YOU STUUUUUUUPID!<strong>"

"Come!" Luffy taunted as he readied his fist only for both Zoro and Usopp to kick him in the head and send him face-planted to the floor. "Ugh!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" They screamed hysterically.

"Dunderhead! What have you done!" Segara wailed just as loud when the whale—almost painfully slow—opened his mouth. "We're doomed!" She in a last ditch to save their life ran quickly to the front and shouted as loud as she could. "LABOON STOP! IT'S ME SEGA!" The whale either didn't hear or simply ignored her voice started to inhale a deep breath from its mouth. The force creating a miniature whirlpool that sucked their ship and the surrounding water around them. "LABOON!"

[It's no use mistress, he couldn't hear you.]

"Che." She swayed and dropped to a crouch as their ship started to spin towards the open mouth of the whale. She screamed when one of the railings broke down above he and—to her dismay—the bigger piece of the wood stabbed her left bicep in the process.

"UWAAAAAAAAH!"

"Ah! LUFFY!" Zoro screamed from somewhere. "He is thrown out of the ship!"

"What?!"

"NOOOOO!"

"AAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"Am I dreaming?" Zoro asked skeptically.<p>

"I hope not. I don't want to share a dream with you." The blond cook dead-paned beside him, he exhaled a wisp of smoke deeply. He eyed the blue sky above them curiously. "We're inside the whale's stomach, aren't we?" He turned to the other ship occupants.

"Yeah..."

"Then, is that a house and an island that I see?" He pointed.

"Uh huh." Usopp blinked a few times. He could see a small island not so far away from their ship. If that wasn't weird enough; there is a simple house with a palm tree above it. "Maybe this is an illusion?"

"Is that so?" Segara raised an eyebrow. "Then is this an illusion too?" She pointed at a creature on left side of the ship. The Straw Hat pirate turned around to see it and promptly blanched. Weird head shape, six tentacles waving around, and at least ten times bigger than Going Merry.

"G-giant Squid?!" Sanji squawked.

"OH MY GOD!" Both Usopp and Nami scattered away. They tried to make as much room between them and the squid as possible. "IT'S REAL!" They screamed.

The squid slowly hunched forward them, looming above their ship dangerously. Its tentacle moved around ominiously toward them. Zoro, Sanji, and Segara quickly prepared their weapon to intercept the squid's attack—only to froze when a trine of spears suddenly shoot toward them and stabbed the sea creature, killing it instantly.

"...?!"

"It looks like there is someone over there." Zoro raised his eyebrow curiously.

"Good then!" Sanji smirked.

* * *

><p>"By the way... where is Luffy?" Usopp trembled. '<em>This is barely the start of their journey... just what's wrong with this sea?! <em>' He thought furiously.

"Uhh... Don't know." The navigator answered before she whimpered pitifully. "I want to go home..."

* * *

><p>"W-what is this place?" The young captain whipped his head around as he scratched his head in confusion. "Why there are doors and corridors inside a whale?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done! The song above is the English translation of [My Dearest]'s lyrics. It's a Japanese song sung by Supercell. It's a good song and I like it so much~<strong>

**Oh yeah, I fixed some typos and grammar problem****s**** from the previous chapters and added a few details. Hope it's better than before.**

**Read and Review, please~**


End file.
